The Undertakers price
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: CAUTION: CONTAINS YAOI. If you don't like gay stuff, this is NOT for you. umm...not too sure about this one. The undertaker asks something of Ciel and when the answer is no, decides to take it anyway. Where's Sebastian when you need him? Rated M for the obvious reasons.


The Undertaker's Price

A look of distain befell Ciel's face as he crossed the threshold of the funeral parlor; his butler, Sebastian, graciously holding the door open for him. The acrid smell of embalming fluid saturated the air, making it difficult for the Earl to breathe. He hated coming to this foul place, but found it one of the few establishments in which he could ascertain the information he required. So, choking slightly on the stuffy air, he called into the dark shop.

"Undertaker, are you there?" A moment later, an eerie cackle reverberated around the coffin-filled space, turning Ciel's blood to ice. The voice sounded oddly close, but muffled. The boy backed away a few steps in alarm as the casket lying on the ground at his feet suddenly opened, a green gleam shining in the darkness within. Ciel would never admit how much this parlor, and the man who ran it, sent shivers down his spine, but was almost certain that his butler, at least, noticed how on edge he was when forced to come here. The Undertaker, dressed in his usual gray robes and his shaggy silver hair falling over his rarely-seen eyes, slowly crawled out of his idea of a bed and stood very close to Ciel. Too close for his comfort. Ciel hated how the man put his long-nailed hands on his shoulders, whispering the information he was asked to tell into the boy's ears. It was unsettling. The Earl backed away a few more steps, accidentally bumping into his butler, who had come to stand at his side. His reassuring presence was the only thing that kept Ciel from being truly afraid of this place, knowing he could call on his powerful demon at any time filled him with an almost arrogant self-assurance of his own safety.

"Helloooooo, Earl Phantomhive," Undertaker greeted in his grating Cagney accent. "And what brings the young lord to me humble place of business? Seeking gossip on the newest string of murders in London, perhaps?" That just so happened to be exactly why Ciel had come here. That was the _only_ reason Ciel would _ever_ come here.

"Why yes, actually." The boy stated in what he hoped was a manor more confident than he felt. "We were looking to know just what had killed them. There was no blood at the crime scene and Scotland Yard was acting a bit…difficult on the matter. It would be most appreciated if you could assist us." A sly smile graced the mostly obscured face of the former-Reaper, and Ciel dreaded Undertaker's next statement.

"You know my fee, tiny lord." He bent over to whisper close to Ciel's face. It was rather difficult to suppress a shiver. "And this time I won't let you use that hilaaaaaaarious butler of yours. This time it is _you_ who must bestow upon me…the gift of laughter." As he spoke the last sentence, Undertaker took one black-nailed index finger and pressed it uncomfortably into Ciel's cheek, the man's face still all too close to his own. The boy looked indignantly at him, an argument on his lips.

"But as long as you get the stupid joke, what does it matter who-" He was cut off when the finger on his face moved to his mouth, silencing him.

"I allowed you to cheat once or twice, 'milord, but I'm afraid dear Sebastian's interferences will not be tolerated again. It is you who seeks the information on my dear patients, and so it is you who must pay the price." At that, the Undertaker looked up at Sebastian from his bent posture. "You will have to leave. I would like the Earl to come up with his own joke, and not just simply utter what amusing words you whisper in his ear." Sebastian opened his mouth to object, but the other man was persistent. "No arguments. Go. Now." The uncharacteristically stern look that had taken what could be seen of the Undertaker's features surprised the butler into silence.

"…Very well," Sebastian said calmly, though with a strange look at the man hovering over his young master. "I shall wait outside." As he turned to leave, Ciel caught his eye, making a silent plea with him. _'please don't leave me here with this lunatic' _Sebastian returned his master's uneasy stare with one of his own that seemed to say without words,_ 'simply call me if something seems amiss, and I will be at your side immediately, my young lord'. _And then Ciel's guardian sauntered nonchalantly out the door, leaving him alone with this creepy loon standing over him.

"Why don't we go into the back room, 'milord? I have a feeling this may take a while…" Undertaker chuckled lightly at his own statement, finding humor where Ciel found only fear. Ciel had the most terrible premonition that there was a double meaning to those words, one that he shivered to think of. He missed the presence of his butler even more as he reluctantly followed Undertaker's gray robes through a door at the back of the parlor, glancing behind himself to get one last look at the dark outline Sebastian made in the window of the entrance. _'He's only a shout away' _Ciel told himself to calm his nerves as he descended a flight of stairs on the other side of the door.

The sight that met his eye as Ciel entered the chamber at the bottom of the staircase was less than appealing. A large metal table made up the centerpiece of the room, bloodstains could still be seen on the surface from where the last corpse that had been gutted there. This was obviously where Undertaker did his work. All of the walls were lined with strange cabinets from ceiling to floor, and upon further inspection, Ciel discovered their purpose. Through small windows, he saw that each cabinet had a body in it, and the boy quickly averted his gaze from the cadavers. He also noticed that the temperature had dropped to an almost arctic state, and Ciel shivered in his winter coat. The long-haired man turned to him, noticing his discomfort, and said with an apologetic note in his voice (laced with sarcasm, as everything out of his mouth was)

"I do apologize for the conditions, 'milord. This particular room must be quite cold lest my poor patients start decaying before I can make them beautiful again." At this, the Undertaker looked around fondly at the corpses hidden in the walls, and with a contented sigh, brought his attention back to the boy in front of him. "Now, young Ciel. What is your first attempt at humor going to be, I wonder? Ciel wracked his brain for something to satisfy the man, but was rather lacking when it came to being in the least bit funny. So the Earl just looked at the ground, hoping to hide the embarrassed blush that grew on his face, searching for something to say. Anything to say. '_Damn'_ was the only thought that the boy could conjure.

A hand gripped his chin, forcing his face back up from where it had been tucked into his chest, and Ciel found himself alarmingly close to the Undertaker.

"What an adorable face you have, 'milord, when in a situation you cannot control." The man said with a devious grin. Ciel wrenched his face out of his grasp, a wide-eyed look of anger and fear on his face.

"Do not touch me again! And how dare you address me in such a manner?" His face even more flushed than before, Ciel turned around, heading for the doorway. Halfway there, an arm curled around his waist, halting his progress. He shuttered as a hand, colder than the air around them, coiled around his neck. Ciel could feel Undertaker's long, black nails digging into the soft flesh of his exposed skin, and with a start, heard a whisper close to his ear.

"My, my, it seems the young lord can think of no amusing tale to meet my price. It appears that we will just have to make other means of payment, now won't we, tiny Earl? A tongue ran over the tip of Ciel's ear, making him struggle immensely against the arms that restrained him.

"What in the deepest recesses of Hell do you think you are doing?! Stop, now! SEBA-mmmff!" In trying to shout his butler's name, something cloth-like in nature was thrust into Ciel's mouth, gagging him. With one arm, the bigger man had been able to pin the boy's arms against his sides, and with the other he had reached to the supply table next to them and had gotten a roll of gauze, which was quickly stuffed into the Earl's mouth. Before Ciel could spit them out, a strip of the same material was wrapped around his lips many times, sealing the wad in Ciel's mouth and making speech impossible. Ciel's muffled curses were answered by a soft chuckle in his ear as the man behind him finished tying the knot, tightening it with his one free hand and his teeth.

"Demons are very useful creatures, aren't they, Earl? They can be at the side of the one they are bound to in mere seconds, after they are called, that is. But that requires the ability to call them, now doesn't it?" Another dark chuckle, "And that ability seems to have left you for the moment, I'm afraid. Now what will you do, tiny lord?" Ciel continued writhing in the Undertaker's grasp, but to no avail. With a small chuckle sounding in his ear, Ciel felt lips caress his neck, one of his more…sensitive areas. A tongue ran across his collar bone, the saliva causing the chill air to freeze the area it covered, sending shivers down his spine. His mind was in complete turmoil and the only thing he could think to do was to scream through his bonds; pitifully muffled and small sounds being all that could escape. Hands inched up his chest, and spider-like fingers began slowly undoing the buttons of Ciel's coat. Through all the thrashing and fighting, it took Undertaker a while to get to the last set of buttons that had been layered onto the boy; it was winter after all. Ciel gasped as the freezing air of the basement hit his bare flesh, followed by the even colder skin of his assailant. Ciel had to bite back a moan as two hands began exploring the contours of his torso, and the Undertaker felt the boy's body shiver against him.

"My, it seems you are more used to this than you would like to let on, aren't you, me naughty Earl?" Ciel gave an indignant, muffled protest as being called 'his' anything. "Who else has touched you this way? Your demonic butler, perhaps?" This statement, whispered into Ciel's neck, sent the boy struggling again, fleetingly escaping the older man's grasp, only to be recaptured as he made for the door once more. Undertaker lifted the boy up, placing him on the bloodstained metal slate in the center of the room, and managed to restrain his thrashing legs. Ciel took the opportunity of his freed arms to tear frantically at the strip of cloth running tightly around his face, nearly getting it off before his captor noticed and wrenched the boy's hands from his mouth. The Undertaker, holding Ciel down as best he could with one hand, rolled his supply table to him with a foot, bringing it within his arm's reach. He then selected a spool of thread used for sewing wounds shut and, with professional speed, wrapped Ciel's wrists together. The Earl struggled against his new restraints, and drew a sharp breath through his nose as the almost microscopic thread dug into his flesh, causing blood to run down his hands.

"I wouldn't fight against those if I were you, 'milord," Undertaker said with a sly grin, "Just be still like my well-behaved patients, and the threads won't do you a bit of harm." Did everything he say _have_ to end in that accursed cackle? Forcing Ciel to lay down on the bloodied bench, the Undertaker then put one knee on the slate next to his small captive, hovering over him as he lifted his bound wrists above his head with one iron-gripped hand. His free hand again began touching Ciel in the most disgustingly pleasing way, and the boy was ashamed at how his lingering fingers exited him. _ 'I do__** not**__ want this!' _Ciel screamed in his mind over and over, even as he moaned involuntarily around the gauze; His trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. He tried desperately to shove the intrusive cloth out of his mouth with his tongue, but the, now slightly torn, bit around his head was still holding fast; then again…as he pushed Ciel thought he could hear a small ripping noise, followed by an ever so slight slackening of the pressure over his mouth. But Ciel was quickly distracted from his discovery as Undertaker took his exploration of the Earl's body further south. He ran the tip of a black fingernail across the boy's pants line, getting a shiver and muffled moan in response. Ciel felt his struggles weakening as his strength began to leave him, and he felt that if he could focus all of his attention on loosening the gauze, that he could call Sebastian to him and conclude this terrifying invasion quicker than if he also fought against the thread; which he believed was now slowly cutting his hands off as he strained feebly against them.

"Losing the will to fight, are we?" Undertaker cackled as Ciel abandoned his thrashings. '_No, you bastard, I'm just focusing all my strength on the bonds that are most important' _Ciel thought as he pushed his tongue desperately on the wad in his mouth. By now, the buttons of his trousers were unfastened and the garment lay nearly at his ankles, which were dangling with the rest of his leg below the knee off of the operation table; and exposing even more flesh to the chilled air. Running his hand over the chill bumps on Ciel's inner thigh, Undertaker whispered

"My dearest patients never react as you are, 'milord. I'm afraid they themselves are cold as stone, so the temperature doesn't fret them as much as it seems to bother you." Ciel's breathe again hitched in his throat as the hand climbed up his thigh to more intimate parts.

"It is quite alright it you would like to give in, young Earl. By the state of things, it seems you are enjoying this more you would care to admit." Heat consumed the boy despite the cold conditions and sweat began dewing on his body as the unwanted hand gave him unwilling pleasure. The soft caressed were torturous and a small part of the boy's mind, a part that Ciel instantly quashed, wished only for Undertaker to quicken his hand's pace. Through half-closed eyes and an extremely flushed face, Ciel looked at the Undertaker's features for the first time. Hovering over him like this, the man's long, silver bangs were falling towards Ciel's face and out of his own, and what Ciel saw there was…surprising. '_What eyes_…' Ciel knew that every Grim Reaper had that same shade of lime green for an eye color, but the shape and severity of the Undertaker's surpassed Grell's and William's (the only other Grim Reapers Ciel knew for comparison) in both beauty and intensity, and all Ciel could do for a while was stare into their deep forest-hued recesses. Undertaker noticed the boy's long look and stared back, tilting his rather handsome head to one side.

"What a wondrous shade of sapphire blue your eye is, 'milord, it almost looks a feminine orb as befit a young lady." At this statement, any and all admiration Ciel had harbored for Undertaker's own eyes vanished instantly. _'That's it. I'm going to kill him.' _ And he again started working on loosening his mouth restraints with a new vigor. But as the man started his unbearably slow caresses once again, and began nibbling at Ciel's collar bone gently, the boy felt there was not much time left to him. Soon he found himself biting down as hard as he could on the gauze instead of trying to evict them from his person. Bucking uncontrollably into the man above him, trying desperately to thrust his member against the flesh of the man's hand at a more satisfying speed, the boy was finally sent over the edge, pouring excrement all over the both of them. His climactic scream was muffled just as quietly as his yells of defiance, but Undertaker heard the difference in them all the same and gave a satisfied smirk.

"Now I believe it is my turn, 'milord…" Undertaker whispered into a panting Ciel's ear. Trying desperately to bring himself under control, but finding it quite difficult to do so, Ciel could give no struggle as he was flipped over onto his stomach. He now noticed that nails had been hammered around the four sides of the slate he lay on, and Undertaker took liberty to make use of them. Sliding Ciel as far as he could up the slate, he bent over the boy to wrap the thread around his wrists to one of the protruding nails, tightening the bonds and further cutting into Ciel's flesh. Being pushed on his stomach so far up the table had drawn Ciel's legs up onto the surface, where they had before been dangling off the end. Collapsed as he was, breathing heavily, Ciel noticed a nail rather close to his face. An idea rang in his mind. Undertaker was, at this point, on the slate as well, kneeling behind the young Earl. The man pulled sharply at Ciel's hips, putting the boy's weight on his knees, his backside sticking up in the air. _'I must do this quickly'_ Ciel thought as he felt what must have been a fingernail teasing at his entrance. Praying that the Undertaker would be preoccupied with other things and not give what his face was doing any notice, Ciel reached his face toward the nail, straining his head and neck; managing to snag the cloth around his face on the small spike. Ciel pulled with all his might as the man invaded him in the most degrading way, managing to rip the gauze quite a bit more.

"Are you prepared, tiny lord? It will only hurt for a moment…but then again, you are probably all too used to this, aren't you, Earl?" Ciel made piteous sounds as the finger probed him further, another digit eventually joining the first. Ciel had to force himself to keep working on the cloth gagging him and not give in completely. It took Undertaker longer to find Ciel's sweet spot than Sebastian had the first time, but he eventually pressed that magical button inside the boy, sending his back arching and causing a low moan to escape his throat; vaguely he noticed his arousal reanimate at the glorious feeling. All too soon the digits pulled out of the boy's trembling body. Just as Ciel felt the tip of the man's erection replace the fingers, the cloth fell away from his mouth, and the boy quickly spit out the now saliva-covered gauze that had been his vocal cords' confinement. '_FINALLY!' _Ciel rejoiced in his mind as his somewhat hoarse voice could now say the word it longed to the most.

"SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!" Ciel wailed with all of his remaining strength. Undertaker looked down at the boy, surprised at the tremendous sound that had escaped him.

"Oh, no…" the doomed man uttered as he looked up just in time to see Sebastian standing in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the scene displayed in front of him. He looked from his defiled master to the fiend looming over him, he sex already slightly inside the boy to which the servant was bound. The Undertaker watched as, in a fraction of a second, the eyes of a shocked butler changed into the furious, feral pupils of a demon. Ciel loved the look of an angry Sebastian. The way his brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing even more then they usually did; his mouth curling into an innocent-looking smile that fooled no one. He hoped it was the last sight to ever greet Undertaker's vivid green eyes. Before the Reaper could utter a word, a gloved hand was around his neck. He was lifted off of the slate as if he weighed nothing, and without the threatening appendage at his entrance, Ciel collapsed, unable to move with his wrists still bound to the table. Being held off the ground by his neck, green irises met furious red ones, an amused look in the former; a smirk pulling at the Undertaker's lips.

"You have defiled my master and forced yourself upon him without his consent. That, I cannot forgive." Sebastian's voice did not sound like his own, and as he softly spoke those words, the room seemed to dim, a dark aura forming around the demon. All this received was yet other cackle that made Ciel's skin crawl and head pound.

"Thanks to you, demon, I believe the boy enjoyed it more than he should have, he did." Undertaker said with a sneer. The lack of oxygen didn't seem to be bothering him in the slightest. In the beating that ensued, however, the smile vanished from his face as the demon poured all his anger (and a little jealousy) into each blow he delivered. After a few minutes of this, Sebastian opened one of the cabinets, thrust Undertaker into it to join the drawer's current occupant, and shut it with a loud "BANG". He then quickly took a filing cabinet that had been in the corner of the room and placed the heavy hunk of metal in front of the door so as not to let the contents escape. Going through the drawers of files now in front of him, Sebastian selected the names of the victims they had needed information on, pulled out their reports, closed the filing cabinet once more (ignoring the thumping sounds coming from behind it) and walked calmly over to his young master.

"I believe this is the information we came here for, my lord." Sebastian said to an exhausted Ciel, still bound to the slate.

"Just hurry up and untie me, Sebastian." Ciel said tiredly. With the small chuckle Ciel loved so much, and such a contrast to the grating cackle he had been forced to hear all through this ordeal, Sebastian broke the thread with ease, helping the boy to a sitting position on the table. The butler looked at his master's bloodied wrists and disheveled clothes with a look of the deepest concern.

"Oh, master, how do you always manage to get yourself injured?" He asked as he buttoned each of Ciel's layered shirts over his sweat-covered chest, one by one, receiving an annoyed look from his young lord. But the fierce expression was soon replaced by one of shame, and the boy looked down at the floor dejectedly.

"I did not wish for this to happen…" Ciel mumbled; fighting back tears that would only make him feel more ashamed if shed. Sebastian glanced at Ciel's depressed face; noticing the mess of semen and the boy's reawakened erection; and, with some hesitation, asked in a quiet voice,

"…young master…exactly how far did you allow him to get before you called me?" Ciel drank in the skeptical look in Sebastian's scarlet eyes, _'does he really think that I would let that man do this to me willingly?' _Ciel picked up the wet ball of gauze from where it had fallen from his mouth, along with the torn strip that had held it in place and said,

"It took a while for me to get this out of my mouth, Sebastian, and as soon as I did, the first word I spoke was your name. I did not ask for, nor did I enjoy any part of this." At these words and his young lord's furious glare, Sebastian's face softened, all doubt about his master gone in the earnest look on the boy's face as he had explained himself.

"Yes, my lord, that may be true, but I do not believe that that answers the question I asked." Sebastian tried to hide the devious smile playing at his lips as he teased his master, but hadn't the need, for the boy had not made eye contact with him but once since he had saved him, and was again studying the floor intently.

"You…You see the evidence, Sebastian, and you saw what he was about to…to d-do when you interrupted him, so stop asking stupid questions to which you already know the answer." Ciel's blush seemed to deepen as he said this. Sebastian laughed softly, surprised at how cute a slightly scarred Ciel could look. In an attempt to bring him out of his gloom, Sebastian reached down to Ciel's unfinished business, meaning to relieve his master of the tension there; but the boy slapped the hand away with surprising force; his face staring in wide-eyed fear at the ground.

"What in the world would possess you to think I want that right now?" Ciel asked incredulously. "Get me out of this accursed place, Se-Sebastian; that is an order. This…p-problem will calm down on its own." The boy tried with all his might to bring confidence into his order, but his voice shook all through his statement, his small body suddenly began wracking with shivers, from both cold and fright; further deepening his butler's concern.

The last thing Sebastian needed was another asthma attack to consume his master, for without the equipment that he kept at the manor in case of such an event, the butler would be of little use if Ciel happened to stop breathing. But after a few moments of watching his master's terrified panting, not hearing any tell-tale wheezing that asthma induced, Sebastian concluded that it was merely terror and shock that kept his young lord's one visible eye wide and fixed on nothing and stopped his breathe from entering his lungs properly.

He had been foolish to think that his master was not slightly traumatized by all this, even though he was no stranger to the actions the Undertaker had forced upon him. Sebastian then asserted to himself that he was going to have to slowly coax his future meal back into self-confidence, and silently swore a vow to make his young lord forget all about the traumatic experience as soon as they got back to the manor. He was determined to erase the invading touches of the Undertaker with sweet caresses of his own and make his master his and his alone once more. Helping him to pull up and fasten his trousers, Sebastian then scooped the boy into his arms, gently placing his lips to Ciel's sweaty forehead. He held Ciel closely, trying to make his master feel as safe as possible. The boy, finally letting the shock and despair of the last few minutes consume him, wrapped his arms tightly around his demon and buried his face into Sebastian's neck, sobbing softly. He, at last, felt safe again. He could finally let go now and let his emotions flow. '_I better get all of this out of my system before we get to the manor.' _Ciel thought as his stream of tears slowly made a wet pool on his butler's suit_ 'I do not think I could handle anyone but Sebastian seeing me this way…especially the servants'._

"As soon as we get you home," Ciel's demon whispered soothingly into his ear, closing the door of the funeral parlor behind them and carrying the boy down the cold streets of London. "I will prepare a warm bath for you, young master, you feel absolutely frigid."

"Th-That sounds nice…thank you, Sebastian."

"No need for thanks, my lord." Sebastian said with another one of his not-so-innocent smiles, pulling his master even closer to him, for Ciel's warmth as well as his own pleasure, and quickened his pace as he headed down the sidewalk that leaded home. He held no shame in acknowledging to himself that he thoroughly enjoying holding his master like an infant, reveling in the way the boy nestled into his neck, sniffling occasionally.

"If I could not do this much for my master, what kind of butler would I be?"


End file.
